Prior art patent document published U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,738A discloses a shutoff valve comprising a passageway with a seat, and a perforated valve piston urged against with said seat by means of a spring. The passageway exhibits a pressure balancing chamber, the valve piston being arranged between the seat and the balancing chamber. A three way pilot valve connects the exhaust to the pressure balancing chamber in order to reduce the pressure therein. In such a way, the fluid pressure opposing the spring action moves the valve piston in order to open the shutoff valve. The latter operates in both ways, however this design remains bulky. More specifically, increasing the outlet diameter requires to increase the valve height.